crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dump Truck
Dump Truck (Matthew Thatcher) is a Whateley student, Class of 2011. The Breakfast Brawl of October 2007: Eruption drops a Pride flag on Mega-Girl while she's eating breakfast with Stronghold. Thatcher attacked Nalley from behind, but was intercepted by Saladin. His friend Thud tries to attack Saladin from behind but is sacked by Hippolyta.The Evil That Men Do, Part 2 Later in the day, Thatcher sees Danny Franks shift to Danica and outs her in front of the assembled student body. This time, the entire FSHA is ready to roll.The Evil That Men Do, Part 3The Evil That Men Do, Part 5Amongst the Shadows The next day, Eruption, Dump Truck, and Bulldozer ambush Stronghold bright and early in the Boy's Room. It doesn't go as planned.The Evil That Men Do, Part 4 David Archer has promised him and others more "action" for Halloween night.All Hallows Ball, Part 2 Description He likes to think that wearing his old biker gang vest over a school jacket (with the sleeves cut off) is cool. Mrs. Carson does NOT agree. When hurt, he responds with a girlish squeal of pain. he has a Boston working-class accent.The Evil That Men Do, Part 1 It should be noted that Solange isn't impressed with him wearing his wild dirty brown hair cut into a mullet. The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 3 Powers Given Danny Frank's injuries, What's New Pussycat?, Part 1 and his own, What's New Pussycat?, Part 2 he might be a mid- to high- level brick. However, he is not in Tansy's league, so his attempt at a punch ends with his broken hand (Did we mention he squeals?). Appearances * What's New, Pussycat?, Part 1 * What's New, Pussycat?, Part 2 * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 5 * The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 3 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 1 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 2 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 3 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 4 * Amongst the Shadows * All Hallows Ball, Part 2 Mentions * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 1 * The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 2 * The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything, Part 4 * Dague de L'esprit, Part 2 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 5 * Brief Glimpses Classes Fall 2007 * Algebra (Mrs. Bell, Classroom 204, Schuster Hall) Associations Whateley Academy * Class of 2011 Friends and Allies * Bad Boyz (2007) ** Eruption (leader) ** Thud (follower) ** Bulldozer * Centurion * Switchblade * Buster * Cagliostro * Anvil * Legbreaker * Gauntlet Users * Hekate (manipulating Eruption, among others) * Hekate's Master (has plans for Dump Truck and Thud)Dague de L'esprit, Part 2 Enemies * Future Superheroes of America in general, but definitely: ** Stronghold ** Mega-Girl ** Hippolyta ** Saladin * WondercuteWhat's New Pussycat?, Part 1 * Poe Cottage ** Pounce ** Selkie ** Cinderella ** Knockoff ** Diamanta ** Pejuta ** Punch ** Freeze Frame * LoopholeThere's No Place Like Poe, Part 5 * Solange * Eldritch * Diamondback * Razorback * Jericho * Kodiak * Saladin * Mule References Category:Students Category:Class of 2011 Category:Gen1 Category:Brick Category:Cottage Unknown Category:Unknown Powers